Winter's Thorn
by TheRiversWoman
Summary: While men wage war, women plot in the shadows. After the defeat of Wutai, Tifa embarks on a mission to fulfill Lady Kisaragi's dying wish, to restore the honor of Wutai and bring Shin-Ra to its knees. Divide and conquer was her mantra, but things aren't always so simple.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

* * *

The smell of incense was thick in the air. Using my sleeve to mask a cough, I sat quietly on the other side of Lady Kisaragi's screen. Fevered and groaning, she had called for her husband to see her in her final hours, but see her, he would not. She was unloved and discarded as any woman was when her husband finally lost interest in her. When he finally stopped loving her.

I swallowed hard at such thoughts, but it was the way of things here. Wutai may be great; full of ancient traditions and forbidden knowledge, but its customs would forever remain, especially when it came to royal women. Those that failed to bear sons were put aside and expected to fade. In Lady Kisaragi's case, a debilitating illness spared her that humiliation. She would die as an Empress with full honours in her burial, yet even in her last moments, her work was never finished.

Gingerly, I gripped the thick fabrics of my yukata and waited until the Empress's servants had made her presentable. She did not want to appear haggard or exhausted when speaking her final commands to a Wutaian princess

"You may come," she said quietly as she dismissed her servants. Carefully I schooled my expression to one of neutrality and held on to it with great trouble when I took in Lady Kisaragi's appearance. Despite the makeup, the dressings and she being propped up like a proper monarch on silken cushions, she looked nothing like herself. The sickly yellow pallor of her skin was still evident under the thick white foundation coating her face. The yellow was in her eyes and they were sunken. Such a ghost of her former beauty.

"Sit," she said and I obliged.

"The Continentals will be at the Imperial city any day now. The final showdown. Do you know what will become of you if you lose?"

I bit my lip. There were countless possibilities, but I decided to name the most obvious ones so as not to seem foolish or cowardly.

"Death I suppose. Hostage or ransom. Ruin by rape. I do not know Your Grace. It depends entirely on the General and President Shin-Ra."

Lady Kisaragi nodded at that and continued on uninterrupted.

"Yes those are all possibilities. Or you could take matters into your own hands and to save your honour, end your own life as is custom. But that is not the fate I would have for you. Lord Godo is a sly man and against custom has prepared for defeat. If you understood the power of their General and his soldiers, you would understand why."

She stopped midway to cough, but refused when I offered her a cloth to wipe the blood from her mouth. She did so with her own and continued.

"Princess Yuffie is the royal heir as you know. Though only fifteen, in the event we lose, we hope to save her from a marriage alliance with those heathens. There is no doubt in my mind that the President will want her for his son."

I listened intently, quite aware of this. Such strategic alliances were either used to avoid a war or bring about its end with one side conceding to defeat. Since Yuffie was born a girl, she was vulnerable to being under the thumb of power to any husband she wedded. It would be a disaster for Wutai for the princess to marry into Shin-Ra. The nation did not want its culture eroded or its heir presumptive at the hands of an enemy.

"This is where you come in. It all depends on the nature of our defeat. If treaties are made, we mean to offer you in marriage to the President, his son or the General. You are princess of royal blood. Daughter of Lord Godo's sister. The fact that you have mixed blood in your veins may add to your appeal. I am no stranger to the rumours about the royal family or what they say about us in the media. There is plenty about you and much of it positive."

Wisely I held my tongue in case I said something I would regret. All these years I had wanted my recognition and now I was getting it, but not in the way I wanted. I had been much ignored by the royal family and Wutaian nobles. My birth was considered a disgrace among them and it was often said I should have been drowned at birth. My mother, a Wutaian princess and sister to the Emperor had married a foreigner without royal permission long ago. An irrelevant nobody of no importance or consequence from a town in the mountains no one had heard of called Nibelheim.

The marriage was brief. In eighteen months of the wedding, she was dead after giving birth to me. My father was paid a sum of money to relinquish me and leave Wutai for good. And thus I was raised in the shadows like some terrible secret everyone wanted to forget.

It was only my service to Lady Kisaragi and her daughter that I got any recognition at all and it was mostly for being a good body guard and proper lady in waiting.

"You mean to use me as a political pawn?" I tried to sound flat, but it was hard to keep the bitterness out of my tone. For all the many slights, I loved Wutai. Even though I had foreign blood in my veins, I considered myself as patriotic and loyal as one of the five mighty Gods of Wutai. To be sent away married to the enemies that were pillaging through our nation was the biggest insult I could think of.

Lady Kisaragi was hardly fazed by my outburst.

"Watch your tongue. I could have had you sent away in disgrace. Branded a bastard like Hitomi's child was or worse."

I wanted to say something in retort. Like pointing out the fact Hitomi's bastard had long ago left Wutai, selling its secrets working for top brass in the Shin-Ra company, branded forehead and all. I wanted to inform her that my mother had done the right thing and married at the very least, but I knew it was useless. Within the last year, Lady Kisaragi had stopped being kind and had little patience on her death bed.

I remained silent as I was taught to by my tutors and martial arts trainer. Learn in silence and suffer in silence. It was the way of the Wutai woman.

"What I am about to tell you, you are to use with the upmost discretion for you are to be given the greatest of missions. While men war and fight for thrones, women work behind the scenes and wage their own battles. You were raised a princess, a warrior and a woman with a wealth of knowledge. It is time to put it to good use. To use your beauty, wit, woman's wiles and cunning kunoichi arts to take down an empire."

I reeled back in shock. It was finally dawning on me on what the Empress was saying. Mixed feelings began to stir. It was an opportunity for me to do something great for my nation and get revenge on those who sought to destroy us, but at what cost?

If I was successful what would become of me afterwards?

"I am honoured you think me capable of this task."

Lady Kisaragi dismissed me with a wave of her hand.

"I don't think, I know. You would never been called to be a companion to my daughter otherwise."

I felt the corners of my mouth tug into a slight smile. For all of Lady Kisaragi's firmness and no nonsense attitude, she seemed to sense potential when she saw it.

"I understand and in the event I succeed and escape back to Wutai, what will become of me afterward? If I am married to any of those men, my prospects may be ruined even if I am deemed a hero."

The Empress scrutinized me as if searching for a hidden meaning and sure enough she realized what I was implying. My services would not be for free or come cheap given the extent that I was to go to, to save Wutai.

Lady Kisaragi let out a short laugh.

"Zangan taught you well. When the time comes you may have your pickings of worthy males for your choosing. Or you may take compensation and go where you wish. Perhaps even reunited with your father. Whatever you wish _Tifa." _

I raised a brow when she used my birth name. The name my parents had given me, not in the Wutaian tradition, but in the way of the Continent. When my father had relinquished me, Lord Godo had decided to call me Tomoe to cover this extra insult. I had rarely been called Tifa since.

"Am I to be wholly Shin-Ra now? They may find it suspicious," I reasoned.

Lady Kisaragi simply shrugged.

"I'm sure you will put on a grand performance. Just share with your husband a story of how ill treated you were because of your mixed blood. Men are easy to fool when it comes to the art of seduction. Powerful men are no different. Feed their egos and you can whisper as much poison in their ear to do your bidding."

I knew the wisdom in the Empress's words. Despite female subservience being a virtue in Wutaian culture, between the lines, using feminine wiles and whoreish tricks to allow the man to believe he was in control was like divine teaching. Royal women knew it well.

I could see on the Empress's face that she too was remembering how she had been able to charm the most powerful man in Wutai and have her cleave to her every whim.

The only flaw was that, such a thing didn't last once the man lost interest.

I bowed respectfully.

"Then My Lady, I will serve Wutai and destroy Shin-Ra from its very foundations."

* * *

**A/N: I have always been a fan of historical fiction, medieval fantasy and classical works of Elizabeth Gasket, Bronte sisters etc. More for the themes of women behind the scenes using sly tactics, their looks and their wit to manipulate their male counterparts. It was something deeply entrenched in our own history before feminism when women had to rely on wit and beauty to command the men that 'owned' them to do as they wished. I thought it would be a fancy idea to adapt this theme in an ff7 fanfiction. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

* * *

Despite the extensive forces of our military, shinobi skills and materia, the Shin-Ra army brought Wutai to its knees. And during all this I sat quietly with Princess Yuffie playing a game of cards in complete silence. The death of her mother was still fresh and the destruction of her homeland only added to her misery.

Much of Yuffie's bubbly and mischievous personality had been absent for several weeks and rightly so. As royal heirs, we were kept in isolation, heavily under guard with mostly each other and a few servants for company.

"I'm bored with this game," Yuffie said throwing down her cards. I gave her a weak smile in agreement and set mine down too.

"Would you like to play something else? Shogi perhaps?"

Yuffie shook her head and rested back against the cushions placed helpfully near the tatami mats.

"It would be nice if we could go out and at least train."

I nodded in agreement and ordered a servant to open the sliding doors so we could have a nice view of the gardens. The rain was coming down hard. The tears of Wutai. Of weeping mothers and lost children. Servants gossip was easy to pick up as well as Lady Kisaragi's spy network, now turned over to me, bringing reports of the extensive destruction and cruelty the Shin-Ra army had wrought upon our nation.

Against orders, I had openly told these things to Yuffie. I was not going to shelter her from the cruelties of the world or leave her oblivious to the state of her nation.

Yet I couldn't get the images out of my head. Though I had not seen it personally, I could imagine. Entire villages and Wutaian cities up in flames, people running and screaming, and countless women raped.

I'd heard one of the servants daughter's who lived in a quaint little town south of the Imperial city had had her pregnant belly cut open and her unborn child fall out. Sometimes it amazed me how cruel people could be.

Dismissing the servant, I went to sit by the princess and gaze out into the distance.

"Lord Godo has forbidden it and the guards will stop us if we go out in the garden. He made it clear we are not to draw attention to ourselves. Shin-Ra soldiers are crawling all over the palace and the General is here undertaking negotiations."

Yuffie frowned and mocked spat to the side.

"Like I care what the General thinks of me or any of us. My father pandering to him and his men and serving them like royal guests is humiliating enough," she said bitterly.

I didn't know what to say to that. Defeat was humiliating, but it wasn't the end of the world. I spared telling the princess that the General had taken up residence within Lord Godo's spacious rooms while the Emperor was residing in those of lower rank. I did not mention how President Shin-Ra had sent the General two noble geisha to his apartments to be his whores as a reward for a job well done and to add further insult to us.

"They say he looks most unnatural. Like a demon out of hell. Silver hair and glowing eyes."

I'm sure he did look like a demon and was one in heart too.

"Perhaps. But most of the soldiers have glowing eyes. They inject their soldiers with mako to make them strong and the eyes give it away."

Yuffie made no comment on this, though it was what I would have normally expected her to do. To become so sullen and withdrawn. It was the type of behaviour Lord Godo had dreamed of for his unruly and rebellious daughter. I hoped it wouldn't last. It pleased me greatly that my cousin naturally had mischief and fire in her blood. So this withering sulking did not become her at all.

"Izumi told me that dad would make me marry Rufus Shin-Ra. As if I would want to be married to that spoilt brat."

I refrained from remarking coyly that they were one and the same. Nor did I tell her of the probability of me being offered up as wife in her place. Instead I decided to humour her.

"You might," I said cheerfully.

"But look on the bright side. He's incredibly rich and handsome for a Continental. You'd have beautiful children and I have no doubt in my mind that you could run him into an early grave."

At that Yuffie laughed. The first laugh I had heard from her in the weeks since her mother had died.

"And own all of his materia and take it back with me to Wutai."

I smiled with her and hummed in agreement.

One of the ushers came by the door and bowed down on his knees and forehead before us respectfully.

"Lady Gorkii Your Graces."

Immediately we both straightened up surprised to have a visit from one of the five mighty Gods from the Pagoda.

She entered the room and we lowered our heads respectfully in acknowledgement as she did to us.

Next she dismissed the few servants we had waiting to do our bidding and gestured for us to move to the side door.

Ah, something secret that she couldn't afford for any spy to overhear. The main palace was built full of secret passages and hidden rooms, some known only to the royal family.

I pushed behind a tapestry to flick the lever and the floor boards within Yuffie's quarters led down to a secret room and a passage. We both were aware of it in case it was needed to be used to escape the palace.

I waited until the princess and Gorkii had descended before I too followed and hit the lever behind me for the floorboards to close.

Fire materia lit up in the lamps at Gorkii's command and we sat obediently on a rug and waited to hear what she had to say.

"The treaty is complete. Unfortunately the Continentals have the upper hand, but it is not as bad as it seems."

I could see Yuffie's expression darken and my hand reached out and meaningfully squeezed hers though I kept my eyes on Gorkii.

"We have given a complete and utter surrender. Or a tactful surrender as Lord Godo may call it. In exchange for giving up our materia and most of our military weaponry, Shin-Ra will conduct trade with Wutai and to compensate for our current economic collapse, they have _insisted _we open our doors for tourism and their industries. For all this, construction of the mako reactor will be on hold for the next five years."

I listened intently. Five years? What did this mean?

As if sensing my thoughts and clearly amused by Yuffie's bewilderment, Gorkii continued.

"To put it bluntly, building the mako reactor would put us under complete control of Shin-Ra since they would have power over our resources and revenue. With industry and tourism, a good portion of the profits will go towards us and over time we will be able to subtly muster up troops and weaponry. Lord Godo was able to buy us some time by agreeing to several conditions. It is a long shot, but it is to save Wutai."

She paused, eyes narrowing as she looked at me and continued.

"Of course the royal family is to play its part. To show our commitment and trust to this agreement, a marriage proposal has also been made."

I saw Yuffie suck in her breath and I too tightened the grip on my plain yukata. I had no idea if Lady Kisaragi's plans and influence with the Mighty Gods had fallen through. I had no idea if I was to be married to any of the men she had named or if General Sephiroth proved the better negotiator and Yuffie was offered instead.

"The General was reluctant I will say. He is young and headstrong and men like that don't want a wife let alone one chosen for them, but the President ruled in his place and he finally complied. Tomoe you are going to wed the General within the year."

I felt my mouth go dry while Yuffie stared at me in shock, but even I could see some relief in her eyes. I didn't blame her. She was little more than a child and the prospect of marrying an enemy so young was probably frightening to her however brave she pretended to be.

Gorkii wasn't finished though.

"And you Yuffie are to marry Rufus Shin-Ra at the end of those five years as the final cement in the agreement."

Instead of gracefully being silent, Yuffie as usual decided to ignore all decorum and protocol and sneer.

"Well I hope Shin-Ra's brat won't get his hopes up as I will not marry him."

Gorkii's eyes sharpened and I half expected her to strike the princess in the face. Instead though she thinned her lips and gave her a pointed glare.

"You will not speak that out loud or in anyone's presence ever again. You are a royal princess and the heir to the throne. You may not speak as you wish. Our enemy won't take too kindly to being slighted by you either. A woman is to honour her father and the husband he has chosen for her. A princess even more so. You may leave us Yuffie and return to your room."

Yuffie scowled and I held my breath, preparing myself to take the blows or punishment for Yuffie as Lady Kisaragi trained me to do. Thankfully though, Yuffie held her tongue and with her nose comically pointed into the air, she left us to plot like two old witches over a cauldron.

"Such disrespect and disobedience. She is nearly sixteen and shows so little restraint. An Emperor and Empress are expected to be ice cold and to never show their emotions. She would embarrass us all if she was given any power whatsoever."

I decided not to agree or disagree. While her assessment was correct, Yuffie was strong in many other traits such as her skills as a ninja, her morals and her loyalty to Wutai. I could not fault her enthusiasm or sneaky ways. The strict protocols of the Wutaian court sometimes needed a jester.

"She's still young, she will learn. Her Grace has been spoilt all her life and the death of her mother hasn't helped."

Gorkii considered this and decided to move to more important matters other than Yuffie's behaviour.

"What do you know of General Sephiroth?"

I had been expecting this question on either of the men to be chosen for me.

"Most of what I know is hearsay. Servants' gossip isn't far from my ears of his cruelty. From what I can deduce though, he sounds like an intelligent methodological man and a formidable warrior. He is the one who appears to have thought over all the stratagems to break our defences. Not sure if I can say much for his sense of honour, but I have not been in battle to see it."

Gorkii nodded, a thoughtful look upon her face.

"Your assessment is mostly correct. As for his cruelty, he mostly ordered rather than killed entire villages himself, but we suspect him of having brutally tortured hundreds of prisoners in the camps they have set up to get valuable information. I'm not judging him on that, it is no different to what we would do, but the power he possesses..."

Gorkii paused and I saw her bite her lip. It was the first time I have ever seen her slightly shaken and I knew she was hiding a lot more under her cold unreadable mask.

She composed herself though and cleared her throat.

"The power he posses is unmatched. His power is so inhuman. It is clear to me we won't be using conventional methods to be rid of him."

Ah, so no chance of anyone challenging him to a duel and tricking him into thinking it was merely a spar. I would be playing the whore after all.

"I see," I said quietly and stared down at my hands.

Oh, I was confident in my own abilities and my beauty. I wasn't so oblivious as to fail to acknowledge my looks. But somehow I did not think Sephiroth was a fool like so many men were. It would take more than beauty and pretty words to get close to him and make him lower his guard.

"In other words, you will be married to him for some time before you can make a move. At the end of those five years do you think you can bring him to an end? It would not do well to poison him or kill him in his sleep so early on in your marriage. It comes down to whether or not you can make him trust you. Trust you enough to tell you Shin-Ra's secrets so we can use it against them. Enough for you at the end of it all to kill him. Do you think you can do it?"

I sat quietly for several moments. I had promised Lady Kisaragi I would do anything to save Wutai. I promised her like any woman behind a great man, I would turn that man's head as a woman had the power to do. Even though now I was starting to realize I wasn't going to be marrying some material worshipping idiot. That this was going to take every single skill I possessed/

Despite what was at stake, I knew what my duties were and where my loyalties lay.

"I will do it. I promised to do so for the Empress. And even if I can't win his love, I am certain I can command his respect."

Gorkii nodded, satisfied with my answer and reached into her bag to pull out several large folders.

She pushed them towards me, but her hands stayed upon them.

"These are images captured of ruined towns, tortured civilians, raped women, dead children and the prisoners in their camps. Some with information provided on what exactly happened to them and why. Others you will have to guess. I am showing you these because you will be gone a long time, married to a man that may potentially fall in love with you and treat you well. While I have every confidence in your abilities, I want you to sear these images into your mind. The heart can be quite a fluid thing and since you may be with him for years, it may be possible that you could grow affectionate for him and even come to love, justify and sympathize with his actions. I want you to remember these people, your countrymen so that whenever such a feeling starts to bubble, you remember that your husband is simply a means to an end. A mission. That he is a monster that needs to be brought to justice."

I felt my heart thumping loudly in my chest as my hands covered the files instead of hers. I hadn't entertained the possibility of betraying Wutai or _falling in love, _but the way Gorkii spoke of it certainly made it sound plausible. So I would follow her advice and burn these images into my mind so every time he touched me, uttered a kind word to me or did something affectionate, inwardly I would always be disgusted.

Gorkii stood up, breaking the silence and gestured down the hall.

"Burn those files when you are done with them. They are not to leave this room. Lady Kora will be coming to you and the princess shortly to get you ready for tonight. You are going to be presented to him. Study and calculate him as best you can, but remain as humble and subservient as any future wife."

I watched her go wordlessly, feeling my anxiety rise that I was to meet him so soon with little time to prepare.

Swallowing hard, I opened the folder and pulled out the first images feeling my stomach empty like a bottomless pit.

* * *

It was nearly evening when I emerged and Lady Kora was waiting impatiently. I offered no protest as I was stripped, thrown into the baths and scrubbed as if I was a monk who had stumbled out of a dirty hen coop. Roughly the servants scrubbed my body raw and raked combs through my long hair.

Lady Kora tutted at my occasional grunts of discomfort and oversaw the servants wrapping me in layers of silken kimono. Though I had practiced enough as a courtier in such garments, it had been a while since I had to make show for such an occasion and the fabric was heavy.

Red, mixed with royal blue and sewn with gold was the theme for tonight. The patternings were of representations of leviathan and I found myself a little concerned that the General and his entourage would find it a bit too affronting and proud. Still, it wasn't my place to offer complaint.

A maid went to prepare white foundation for my face, but Kora waved her off.

"Princess _Tifa _will be wearing little make up today. I was told the General doesn't appreciate Geisha facades."

I didn't know whether to feel insulted or relieved. Such face painting was a big tradition and was a big concept of beauty in our culture. The fact he didn't appreciate it annoyed me, but at the same time mollified me for enjoying the natural looks of a woman.

Instead I sat quietly as balm was applied to my lips, a bit of rouge, some eyeliner and natural eye shadow.

I felt as if I was staring at a whole new person the mirror. I was no longer Tomoe Kisaragi, Princess of Wutai, but Tifa Lockhart, soon to be wife of General Sephiroth.

"I think the Continentals will appreciate what they see and the General will get a glimpse of what he's buying."

I smiled weakly, hardly fazed by the comment. When it came to marriages and political intrigue, women were assessed like livestock at a market place.

"Chin up. It's almost time. You will sit according to precedence. Whether or not the General will acknowledge you will be up to him. For now you will be on the left side of Lord Godo as a formality."

I nodded and took one last look at myself in the mirror. From now on I would be constantly on parade and walking on eggshells. I'd have to put on a false facade and lying face to the world as I struggled to save my nation.

I put my hands together as was custom for the Wutaian woman, squared my shoulders and put my chin up high as Lady Kora advised.

Turning towards the doors, I nodded to the servants to open and took my first steps into destiny.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

* * *

I found that I was quite tired keeping up pretenses as we conversed over dinner. It had more to do with keeping up a facade while observing the General and his retinue, but I had been successful. The General was everything I expected him to be. Cold, aloof and very strange looking if not handsome.

For propriety's sake I was forbidden to talk to him or say a word during the presentation and formal assembly. When the treaties were signed, Lord Godo gestured to me as his niece and peace offering through marriage as a way to cement the agreement.

The General wasn't exactly cold to me. I could scarcely read his emotions with his indifferent expression, but occasionally he sent me an intense look as if he would unravel me and discover all my secrets. I recalled his well rehearsed words about how honoured he was to receive me as a gift of Wutai's goodwill.

It bothered me greatly that I was talked about like mere property, but I learned long ago to keep quiet and un-challenge the minds of men. Women worked best behind the scenes as master manipulators.

Still though, I acted every bit the sophisticated lady. I kept my eyes modestly lowered, ate dainty little bites of my food and occasionally, but purposely, stole glances at my betrothed. He seemed more bewildered when he caught me staring at him and I, like a masterful manipulator, offered him a weak smile.

It appeared to be working. He seemed to understand and perceive me as a political victim who had no choice over her destiny or future and he offered a cryptic smile in return in what appeared to be some semblance of understanding. Perhaps this seduction and gaining his trust would go more smoothly than I anticipated. Lady Kisaragi's words echoed in my head. Play the victim, helplessly cling to him, make him fall in love with me.

For this to work I had to find common ground with him and now I knew exactly how to do that.

"Lady Tomoe, I hear you are fond of music and play the piano. Rather odd for a Wutaian noble lady."

I looked up to see who had spoken to me. Sitting across was Lazard Deusercius, Director of Soldier and an important politician when it came to Shin-Ra military. Rumour had it that he was the President's bastard son.

Clearing my voice, I took his question into consideration before I decided what to say. It did not escape my notice that General Sephiroth was watching me intently.

"My father was a Continental man and in the early years of my childhood wanted to bring some semblance of the culture into my up-bringing. He had a love of music as I recall and taught me to play himself. When he...left, I continued the habit. One must acknowledge their roots even if they are mixed."

I think my fluency and lack of accent in my speech surprised everyone and it worked to my advantage.

Lady Gorkii perfectly timed her reprimand.

"Of course," she said in false admonition, "it is not something we discuss so openly. Tobias Lockhart's relinquishment of his paternal duties is a sore spot for the princess."

It was perfectly done and like a child scolded I lowered my head and said no more. The only satisfaction I took out of it was the somewhat gentle look Sephiroth sent my way. Everything was falling into place.

When dinner was finished and Wutaian sweets and sake was passed around, geisha and lesser noble ladies entertained us with fan dances and koto music. I watched in complete silence, drinking it all in and coming to terms with the fact that once I was married; I wouldn't see this for a long while if ever.

When the festivities ended, the noble ladies and I bowed to the Continentals behind Lady Gorkii before turning to leave. It did not escape my notice that the General was watching me. His expression inscrutable, but I'd like to think I made an impression.

"You did well tonight," Lady Gorkii whispered into my ear as she led me away.

"Everyone was watching you. More importantly he was watching you. I think within the coming week you may be able to find yourself an opportunity to get yourself alone with him."

My mouth went dry at that.

"Alone?" I said uncomfortably.

While I had every confidence in my abilities, I was nowhere near as powerful as the General to be sure. What if I found myself in a compromising situation before I was wed?

"Fear not. I mean as an opportunity to get to know one another. Perhaps you could have lunch with him and pour him some tea or perhaps show him around the palace. I would not let him have you like a common tavern slut."

That eased me a little, but still anything could happen.

"If you can arrange it, then I could show him Her Majesty's private gardens. The statue of Leviathan is there after all and I can make a hasty retreat if things don't go as well as I plan."

Gorkii nodded.

"I will see if I can arrange something."

* * *

True to her word, Gorkii had arranged for me to go on an outing with the General and spend some time with him. Since we were now formally betrothed, my reputation wouldn't be compromised, but even I had to admit, I was anxious.

Despite him staying here a week on official negotiations, he had not once requested my presence or inquired about me. I wasn't insulted. He sounded like a typical alpha male and a prospective wife for his evening's amusement and the siring of children were probably the least of his concerns.

However it had me reevaluating plans and quick quips on what I should say to garner his attention, value and respect.

Throughout the week I had quietly observed him, keeping a respectable distance in order to gather information about his character. He was a strict strategic no nonsense man, intelligent and appeared to only converse with those of what he considered equal standing. He rarely if ever engaged in small talk and his opinions on bureaucracy and politics were blunt and straightforward. He didn't speak on other matters or praise gifts, cuisine or pleasantries about the Wutaian court as diplomats often did.

I did catch him admiring Wutaian craftsmanship, inquiring about their makers, history and sharpness. Swordsmanship was not my particular forte as I preferred the raw strength of material arts, but I mentally noted it down as something to consider for a wedding gift in the future.

"He's inquiring about a new sword. He's use to practicing with long katanas, but finds the reach inadequate."

I turned my gaze and found myself staring into the clear blue eyes of the General's second in command. He had been responsible for the destruction of various villages and had personally been involved with far more torture of the prisoners than his superior. Worse still, he had hardly shown any respect or acknowledgment for my people, staring down at us smugly in our defeat and treated several members of the royal family as if we were uncivilized savages.

I bowed my head as a sign of respect. It wouldn't do well to let a man know what a woman was thinking especially if she was planning to ensnare his friend.

"Mr. Rhapsodos," I said quietly in feign embarrassment at being caught alone with a man. He smiled at me and although it was not unkind, I felt there was something malevolent behind it.

"Now now, no need for such formalities. Genesis will be fine. It is an honour to properly meet the General's fiancé. I have hardly seen you around."

I kept my eyes modestly lowered and clasped my hand together at the front.

"Royal Wutaian women are seldom seen around sir unless they are called to be or are required."

I looked up to see his expression. He looked rather condescending, but from his response, I suppose he decided to keep his insults to a bare minimum.

"Ah, I had forgotten the patriarchs of the Wutai keep their women in golden cages. I suppose moving to Midgar will be quite the culture shock then."

I schooled my expression towards a thin smile and looked over the gardens to where Sephiroth appeared to be arguing with the palace craftsman.

"Perhaps, but I am certain I will adjust in time. It would be nice to leave my homeland and see the world."

Not that I wanted to leave the beautiful greenery and salty oceans of Wutai for a smelly and polluted industrial city, but a wise woman knew when to hold her tongue.

It seemed to work because now Genesis viewed me with a much more gentle expression.

Did he pity me? Think me a caged bird longing to be free?

"Yes I suppose you do. Store up on those aspirations my lady, certainly when you get to Midgar, a lot of travel plans will be made to you. The President is keen to show off Sephiroth's lovely new bride."

The last part was said with some sarcasm and I chanced a look back at Sephiroth who was heading in our direction. There was no doubt in my mind that he was a very private man and being forced to be my fiancée probably made him all the more inclined to such privacy. He wasn't the type of man to show off some foreign trophy wife he had 'conquered' from another nation.

Removing such thoughts from my mind, I turned to Sephiroth as he stood near us both and gave his friend an inquisitive stare.

"I see you already met my fiancée Genesis. What were you talking about?"

Genesis smirked at him and gestured towards me.

"Nothing too interesting I assure you. If you want to know why don't you ask your lovely fiancée?"

Sephiroth's eyes shifted over to me. I gave him a shy smile in return and looked away.

"I must depart. Negotiations are nearly complete and the President needs my presence," he said with a roll of his eyes. Continentals appeared to have a lot of leeway with disrespecting their leaders. Despite myself, I found my mood lighten at Genesis's casual dismissal of President Shin-Ra. For a man who had built such a strong empire, he hardly had the respect of the men under his power.

My attentions turned towards Sephiroth. He looked at me gently, but I could see the smile on his lips was quite forced.

"It is an honour to meet you properly."

I nodded and cleared my throat, trying to figure out what I should say and how to steer the conversation.

"And I you. We haven't had the opportunity to speak since the negotiations have continued and you have been busy with Shin-Ra affairs to be sure."

He bent his head in acknowledgement and began to study me. I found the unnatural glow of his eyes a bit intense and refrained from flinching. It was surreal being so close to the man who had brought Wutai upon its knees. I reminded myself not to be fooled by his polite mannerisms. It was all formality after all.

An awkward silence passed and it seemed to me that even he wasn't sure what to say next. Remembering Gorkii's advice and promises, I thought I would take my advantage now.

"If you are not otherwise engaged General, would you care to go for a walk? I could show you where the statue of the Great Leviathan is. Many people from your nation wish to gaze upon it or so I am told."

He considered this for a few moments before nodded.

"Yes I would. I haven't had the chance to appreciate Wutaian architecture and historical sites."

I refrained from thinning my lips at that.

_Too busy looking down on my people you mean. _

I smoothed out my kimonos and gave him a confident smile.

"This way sir, it is a bit of a walk mind you, but it is worth it."

Casually he walked next to me seeming a little more at ease by letting me take the reins. While I highly doubted he was a man that lacked the eloquent flirtation skills of seducing women, I suppose he wasn't sure how to start getting properly acquainted with a woman who was to be his future wife. Especially a foreign born royal princess of the enemy nation.

Avoiding the topic of war would probably keep me safe at this point, but I would need to think of an excuse if he decided to bring it up.

"You have lived here all your life?"

I considered the question carefully before answering him.

"In the palace? No. I lived with my father near the east coast for several years before he left to return home. Then I spent my time in the temples run by the Da Chou monks getting educated and learning Wutaian court customs. I was twelve when I finally joined the Household of Lady Kisaragi."

I left out the fact that I was trained in the arts of shinobi, though I am sure he was aware that most Wutaian women undertook training to defend their homes. We had lost hordes of kunoichi to rape and plunder in the war and many more had committed suicide to free themselves from their shame or disappeared into seclusion to birth their Continental raped bastards.

"I see," was all he said. He looked out ahead, admiring the scenery of gardens and the halls we went past as we made our way to the private gardens of the late Empress.

"You don't have a trace of Wutaian in your accent. I suppose that is from the early years of being raised by your father. Your mother I have seldom heard of."

While it wasn't a question, it was there. Though it was common knowledge that she had died, no one knew what of and there were rumours afloat abroad that Lord Godo had had his sister poisoned for bringing shame to the family.

I took a deep breath before answering him.

"Yes she is seldom heard of. She died quite young. Giving birth to me in fact and the...royals prefer not to speak of her. She married without royal permission you see, to a foreigner too that they did not approve of."

I waited patiently for an answer and to my credit one did come, but not one I expected.

"My mother died giving birth to me too."

Though I did not feel sorry for him and thought it justified that his mother died bringing a monster into the world, I feigned pity.

"I am sorry to hear that General. You must be curious about her as am I about mine."

He looked ahead although I could scarcely read his expression.

"Indeed."

He was uncomfortable, that much was clear and I was unsure how to steer this conversation. He obviously didn't like talking about himself, I didn't want to seem vain talking about me nor did I want to seem suspicious discussing his exploits.

"What is Midgar like? I heard it is a very industrial city."

He didn't look at me, but I assumed he was grateful I changed the topic, though I don't know why. He was the one that brought up my parentage in the first place.

"It is. As far as natural scenery is concerned, it doesn't compare to Wutai, but I am sure you will find the buildings and skyscrapers intriguing."

I would not, but I nodded anyway.

"Lady Tomoe," he began.

I turned a corner as we entered the gardens.

"Tifa," I corrected him.

"It is my birth name."

His lips thinned into a weak smile at that.

"Tifa," he said and I waited expectantly.

"I will not pretend this is what you want. I know you are ordered to do what your Emperor commands. If you wish to refuse this marriage, no harm would come to Wutai because of it."

I swallowed hard and contemplated what he was saying. Despite it all and everything he had done, he was offering me a way out. And despite wanting to take the opportunity to flee this farce of a marriage and secret mission, I felt somewhat insulted with refusal on the tip of my tongue. Were my looks not enough to move him? Or perhaps he wasn't as shallow as I thought and cared nothing for my beauty. Maybe he just had no wish to be tied down. Perhaps he was gay. It was all in the realm of possibilities.

Licking my bottom lip, I chose my next words very carefully.

"It is...very kind of you to think of my feelings on the matter and offer my release. If I was a self-serving woman, perhaps I would take it. But I can't. To refuse would bring shame upon the royal family and my duty as a royal princess to do the Emperor's bidding."

I paused and looked straight into his eyes. They were serious now. Studying me. Looking for hints of deceit. I would give him none.

"If you do want to refuse, no one, least of all the Emperor would stop you. It still shame me, but not shame the family as a whole. Whatever you wish General. I am deeply sorry I am not to your liking. It must be hard to be betrothed against your will to someone you don't even know and a foreigner no less."

Part of me rejoiced at seeing the slight shock and guilt make its way across his features. It was gone in a moment, but it had the reaction I wanted. I had turned the wheels and projected my situation with him at the center.

I looked at him tentatively before lowering my gaze. It was then, he did something unexpected. He reached out and brushed a few stray strands of hair out of my face. I could barely contain my surprise nor the fast beating of my heart when I noticed how gentle his gaze was.

"I would not want to bring you distress or shame my lady. We will do our duty and I hope you do find a place to call home in Midgar."

The lump in my throat was hard to swallow away although I didn't understand why. I nodded to him respectfully and continued further into Lady Kisaragi's garden to show him the famed Leviathan fountain.

It took strenuous efforts to remind myself that this wasn't affection of any sort. Just resignation. And had it not been for the timely truce and some sense of Continental morality when it came to royalty and wealthy politicians, I'd be more than shamed. I'd be dead by my own hand to save myself the dishonor of rape at the hands of this man and his army.

* * *

**A/N: I promise Sephiroth is not being sappy. Just diplomatic. International relations and all ;). **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

It was summer in Wutai when most of the Continentals departed. Though they still had a base of operations and Soldiers around, the palace returned to normal and Wutai was left to lick its wounds. The country went into a never ending cycle of mourning. We all wore black kimonos and simpered around the palace in moody silence. Provisions were being made to bury the dead, to account for losses and those who had gone missing.

The economy was in shambles and Emperor Godo spared what little he could to rebuild what had been destroyed. Money was promised from the President to help us rebuild upon my wedding as a sign of goodwill, but it would hardly come close to repairing the damage his war mongering had caused.

Meanwhile I had so much to prepare for. Some sort of public relations expert was sent from Midgar to Wutai to guide me on the ways of the southern lands and the culture of Midgar. Everything from fashion, to mannerisms and what I was supposed to say.

"You will be quite the symbol. Perhaps similar to what Lady Shin-Ra was before she died. Elegant, graceful and poised. Nothing like those scandalous celebrities we always see in the magazines eh?"

I nodded half-heartedly as measurements were taken of my waist for clothe fittings. Plenty was provided for me, but throughout it all, the pendant on my necklace stood out the most. It was a little silver pendant in the shape of a tear drop embedded with blue diamonds. A gift from the General himself.

I felt…flattered that he was thinking of me. I was half expecting for him to forget about me until the wedding, but he had kept in contact through letters and the occasional phone call inquiring about my wellbeing and how I was finding my 'transition' to Midgar in a few short weeks. I wasn't sure if it was by his own initiation or by orders that he kept a relationship with me, but I would like to think it was the former.

After showing him the statue of Leviathan all those months ago, he had been intrigued by my stories of Wutaian folklore and from then on spent time with me almost everyday until he was sent back to Midgar.

"How about we go over the political body again?"

Mentally I sighed. I knew world politics like the back of my hand. It was required for a woman of my birth. However Lady Gorkii insisted we play upon their ignorance and pretend I was merely an uneducated princess who spent her life around gold, silks and jewels to be trussed up to bear sons and thus my purpose ended.

While I could see the merits of Gorkii's plan, it was hard pretending to be ignorant and stupid. And I wondered if I could pull it off. Even my short time with Sephiroth had him quietly remarking that I seemed to hide more knowledge than I occasionally gave away with my mannerisms and silence.

A large spread sheet was set out before me along with several files.

"As you know, being the wife of General Sephiroth will give you accessto many important people and occasionally confidential information which as his wife we expect you to keep to yourself."

I gave the mentor a weak smile and nodded as if there wasn't an important thought in my silly little head. I was given a list of names to remember, ones I already did of politicians and their wives. Of successful businessmen and military commanders and their families who I would meet once I went to Midgar.

I took in their appearances, their status, their roles and jobs and mentally made note to learn more about these people. People that I could bribe, take down, use to my advantage. A few names stuck out in particular and I knew I had to learn more about them.

Mayor Domino was one. The rumour mill had it that he was a blubbering fool, more mouth piece of President Shin-Ra than voice of the populace. He would be easy to charm information out of.

Next there was Lazard, Director of Soldier. I had met him only a few times and while he didn't seem like anything threatening, I recalled feeling an atmosphere of cunning around him. Though he was not a warrior, I believed there was more than met the eye. He was President Shin-Ra's bastard was he not? Surely there was feelings of resentment? The Shin-Ra's didn't seem like they were a family that were close together. More like competitors.

I would have to be careful around him, but perhaps I could find an ally in him if I played my cards right. He controlled Soldier after all. Sephiroth might be the General, but Lazard had executive power. Maybe I could use Lazard in some way to undermine Sephiroth's power and authority?

I had little interest in the Director of Public Safety. I had met Heidegger on several occasions as had Lord Godo and Lady Gorkii. Even the Empress when she had been alive had commented on what a foolish man he was by lacking the eloquent speech of riddles and diplomacy during negotiations before war broke out. In short, the man was so stupid, he was predictable. I smiled as I traced my finger over the scar on his face in his picture. Stupid and predictable men were easy to control.

Scarlet impressed me. Being the only woman on the executive board, I found that I somewhat admired her. For her intelligence in engineering and creating military weaponry, to rising up against all odds in a man's world and looking seductive and beautiful while she did it. I would have to be careful of her. Like any ambitious woman, she probably learned long ago to trust nobody and only keep up pretences of friendship with those she associated with. Still though, Scarlet would be useful for gleaning information about weaponry. Information I could give to Wutai. She was a powerful woman and I would be married to a powerful man. Perhaps I could impress Scarlet somehow so that she would lower her guard around me. Either with my fighting skills or my knack for double speech or even how I spun toils around men.

The next executive was of little significance other than seeing what information I could get out of him about the other Directors in Shin-Ra. Wutai had little interest in Space exploration, but he was still rich and powerful. Perhaps I could find some use for Palmer as another one of the cards to play.

It was the last Director that I had to be wary of, but was one of the most important. Professor Toshio Hojo. One of our own countrymen who had risen to power in Shin-Ra from his own cunning and intelligence. Here he was. The mastermind behind Soldier. This was the department that was key to giving Wutai the power and secrets that Shin-Ra had. And it was also the most dangerous. Whatever it took I needed to get in. Needed information.

Gingerly I rubbed my temples and Gorkii dismissed everyone explaining I was overwhelmed and tired.

She looked at me in question and I sighed.

"It is just a lot to take in. I know my main goal is to…deal with the General, but I have so many others tasks as well."

Gorkii put a comforting hand on my shoulder in a rare display of understanding and affection.

"You won't be alone. We have spies there already. You'll know where to find information. Who to talk to."

I sat down against some cushions placed on tatami mats and observed the threading on my Juni-hitoe in deep contemplation.

"And if they are caught? The Turks are formidable and will be watching me I suspect."

Gorkii sat beside me and touched the golden threading before looking away.

"If they are caught they won't talk. Death is preferable. They know what to do and you have a year or so to build up rapport and perhaps even be so insignificant that they won't consider you a threat."

She sounded so sure, but I didn't think the Turks would be so naïve. They were Shin-Ra's intelligence after all and were trained to keep an eye just as I was, on the most insignificant people.

"Sephiroth is another problem. He was cordial to me, but…I am not sure how he will treat me as a wife." I paused, feeling my mouth go dry at my own inexperience.

"I mean intimately. My servant Toka told me what happened to those whores that were sent to him."

Gorkii's face was hard and she didn't show much pity.

"While internally you are a virgin, you have still been trained in the art of pleasing a man. Regardless of his preferences, it is your duty as a wife to grit your teeth and bear whatever treatment he gives you. If he does decide to treat you ill, revenge will have to wait."

I frowned, but she wasn't finished.

"That being said, I will speak to Madame Shen. While he likes violence, I think he was harsher on those women only because they were whores. His treatment of you may be different. You will be his wife and a princess. Perhaps he won't risk international outrage, even in private."

She didn't sound too sure and I swallowed hard at the prospect. Sephiroth had only been kind to me diplomatically. I had no idea what to expect of him behind closed doors.

"Then I shall have to figure out how to please him."

* * *

That night, with Princess Yuffie in tow, I snuck out of the palace and into a plain palanquin to head to the red light district of the Imperial city. There was plenty of Shinra personnel still in the area so the both of us had to be careful to avoid detection or any mishaps.

Hooded and cloaked, we both headed to the main entrance of one of the most famous imperial whore houses in the city. Famous because it pleased Continental men and knew their likes and dislikes.

Whispering the password to one of the guards, Yuffie and I were quickly ushered inside and taken straight to see its Mistress.

We waited patiently in a private room where a serving woman served us tea and I contemplated exactly what it is I wanted to learn.

"I have connections in Midgar that may help you my lady," Madame Shen said to me as we sipped the hot beverage.

"Though I can have my women demonstrate some tricks for you now and you can observe behind a screen and I can discuss with you in great detail on what to do, some of it you won't know until your maidenhead has been yielded," she paused after a moment and her mouth twisted into a nasty little smile.

"Like using your cunt to squeeze a man's member until it's milked dry."

Yuffie made a face of disgust, but these whores tricks were not news to me. Certainly I knew of them, but I had no way to practice them.

"That part I suggest you learn from those uncivilised sluts in Midgar once you are use to having a man inside you. I will warn you now though, war-like men such as the General, especially those in positions of power, prefer things rough, prefer things controlled and expect absolute submissiveness and obedience. Though continental women are far more liberated than us in some ways, you would not be in a position to refuse."

I set my cup down and stared at her unblinkingly.

"Nor will I Lady Shen. A lot of this is riding on my ability to keep my new husband pleased and unaware of my true intentions and goals."

Madame Shen snorted and looked at me up and down. An awkward silence passed, but she broke it soon enough.

"A piece of advice? Though Lady Gorkii is one of the five mighty Gods of Wutai, she is still a traditionalist stuck in the old ways of thinking. She is a fool if she thinks the original womanly arts of seduction will be enough. If you rely on whore tricks alone, that is all he will treat you as. It may be useful in having him be blind enough to think you are an idiot but it will only get you so far. It won't lead you to what you really want to know. You need his guard down, you need his trust and you need his love."

"Lady Gorkii said as much herself though. If I can't have his love then I will command his respect."

Madame Shen shook her head.

"You need both and you won't have either by playing the whore. You need something strong for him to give you useful information for pillow talk. Being a whore for a wife will not be enough. You need to impress him. General Sephiroth is an alpha male and the things he respects the most are intelligence and strength and that strength does not have to be measured in terms physically. I'll teach you what I must princess, but if I were you I would think outside the box and find some way to keep him interested. You'll need far more than whores tricks to make him love you."

_I have in some way caught his interest. _I thought to myself bitterly. He seemed intrigued enough by my tales of Wutaian folklore and history. But I don't know how much of that was a polite façade.

"I'll take it into consideration Lady Shen."

The old Madame took a puff of smoke and grunted in response. She led me and Yuffie down her hall ways, pulling a lever that opened a wall and led us through.

I could hear the moans and cries of the women in the pleasure house and she led us behind one of the screens. Silently Yuffie and I took our places to watch although the both of us were quite uncomfortable. We watched two men take one woman from the front and back and in another room we peered through, a Wutaian soldier had tied a woman up and was smacking her buttocks with his hands and a wooden dowel. Although from the cries emerging from her lips and the moist slit of her womanhood from our view she sounded as if she was more enjoying it rather than being in pain.

Yuffie couldn't help, but mutter feigned disappointment in the size of the 'packages' the clients had to serve Madame Shen's prostitutes. It brought a smile to my face, but I still focused on the scenes of erotica before me, conscious of the heat rising between my legs.

When we'd had enough, we returned to Madame Shen's private quarters where she gave me some Wutaian pillow books on the 'arts of love' and requested I come back by myself for more intensive pleasure house training.

As Yuffie headed out before me, Madame Shen put a hand on my shoulder.

"Love will get you further than his piss excuse for respect. Love can turn even the greatest of men into fools. Love can bring such horrors, such destruction and ultimate downfall. History will assure you of this. The rise and fall of kingdoms came about because of someone's folly. Someone's blinded stupid love. An important daughter running away with a man, a stolen wife, an unfaithful queen. Your survival out of this all depends on if you stay on top of your game."

I turned to her and pressed my hand against hers meaningfully. She had probably given me more consequential guidance than Gorkii ever had with this whole espionage plan.

"Thank you." And I meant it and with it had come a new resolve. I had to learn everything I could about the General before we married. I wanted to be his whole world, his only love, his passion, his anger, his fury. His reason for living. And I wanted to be there when he watched it all crumble. When it turned to ashes at his fingertips. When he realised his everything was the cause of his pain and demise.

All of it for Wutai.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

* * *

Things were packed and ready for me to leave for Junon. Midgar would be my main home, but the Shin-Ra PR department thought a Junon wedding by the ocean side would look better for the cameras and engage the Continental populace. My feelings on the matter were mixed and I felt like there were butterflies in my stomach coupled with a sense of nausea and foreboding. I was both excited and scared. Curious and anxious to see the outside world, but saddened to leave my home and countrymen.

Yuffie couldn't help her tears as she watched palace servants pack my things. Most of my wardrobe had been replaced with Continental clothing, things I had worn sparingly. The rest commissioned by Shin-Ra. I would be entering into a new life of deceit and political intrigue and I would have to put on a brave face.

"I don't know if I will ever see you again," Yuffie whispered to me as she held my hand. I smiled at her sadly and swallowed hard. Yuffie wasn't one to cry easily, but seeing the crown princess and heir apparent in anguish over losing me was moving.

"You will," I promised, but even I doubted the truth of my words. Even if I got out of this alive, I questioned whether I'd be in a position to be Yuffie's chief lady in waiting again, unless she was Empress in her own right after the next five years. I ran a few fingers through her short hair affectionately as if I was more her mother than an adopted sibling and cousin.

Her stance on not following the protocols of the Wutaian court and copying the female kunoichi monks of the Pagoda gave me faith and pride in her abilities and strength to be a self-assured confident woman in her own right. She would one day make a great Empress and my only wish was to be there when that day arrived.

"How can you be so sure?"

I linked my arm with hers and lead her to the palace gardens to take in the fresh air.

"Because, someone has to help you jilt Rufus Shin-Ra on your wedding day and make him the laughing stock of the entire Planet five years from now."

The tears melted away and Yuffie laughed.

It made me feel hopeful inside. Perhaps I too would feel triumph to see Sephiroth's body trampled under the feet of the Wutaian army as we one day pushed the Continentals off our lands. The thought of him crushed and bloodied under a cavalry of chocobos was a very appealing premonition.

Gorkii came and saw me before we were to depart.

"See if you can convince him in time to change the pre-nuptial agreement. Depending on how things go, you could come back to Wutai with most of his inheritance. He has powerful and rare summon materia in his possessions and the weaponry he possesses will fetch hefty prices that may fund our future troops."

I sucked in my breath at that. I would only inherit those things if he died and I wasn't ousted as a traitor or suspected in having a hand in his death. The pre-nuptial agreements were not even in my favour. So far I was financially and socially completely dependent on him though that was something I was hoping to change, but even then I would receive nothing in the case of a divorce and he was to get custody of any children we would have.

It was all so Wutai would not have to recognise any foreign born heirs as royalty or contenders for the throne, but I thought this was more President Shin-Ra's doing than those of Emperor Godo. He didn't want close family taking inheritance away from the future of Rufus and the children he may have with Yuffie.

Foolish notions to be sure. Yuffie would never marry Rufus, I would make sure of it, even if it meant his death. Nor would I sully myself to carry the evil spawned children of the demon of Wutai.

At least a small provision was made that in the event I had to flee Midgar, my marriage in Wutai would not be recognised as it hadn't been solemnised by Leviathan. Wisely, nobody had pointed this out to the Continentals or insisted on a private ceremony in the Pagoda.

"We are getting ready to leave Lady," one of the continentals spoke. I was to be accompanied by two soldiers and a Turk. A woman or should I say a handler was with me to teach me the ways of the south (as if I was completely ignorant) and what it was like and how to handle myself.

"Very well," I said.

Yuffie held on to my hand a few moments longer before letting me go with the escort of my guards. Emperor Godo and a retinue were waiting for me and I sucked in my breath to prepare for my formal farewells.

It wasn't polite to look the Emperor in the eyes, but I defied custom and what I saw in his eyes bothered me greatly. Neither happiness nor worry. Sadness. Pure numb sadness.

And I don't think it was just for me. Perhaps it was the guilt of having lost this war and seeing his own family succumb to the will of foreign invaders. And why not? His own niece was marrying the very demon who had made Wutai's rivers bleed. His only daughter and only heir was slated to marry the son of the man who had started this war and who would inherit Wutai upon the marriage.

And for the long moments our eyes met, I understood what was being conveyed.

How could it all go so wrong?

I offered a mirthless smile in return. Perhaps he too, would understand. I am not sure how much Lady Kisaragi confided to him on her death bed or if Lady Gorkii kept him informed on the battles women fought behind the scenes.

_Don't worry I will make it right. _

I swallowed as I rose from my knees and stepped out of the palace and into eternity.

* * *

Junon was beautiful. Not beautiful like Wutai with its greenery and crystal blue oceans. No. Junon had an arid sort of beauty. The kind you would find in a desert. The planes outside of it were full of yellow grass that melted into the red sand that gave colour to the rocky red and orange cliff sides. The ocean was a dark midnight blue, almost black and who knew what sort of marine life was swimming below it?

The city built into the cliff side was a marvel in architecture in itself. But in its own way, it was a blight. Too industrial and grey. It lacked the organic warmth and despite its magnificence, seemed out of place on the red cliffs.

I stared out the window of my hotel, looking at the long impressive sister ray and smirking at its obvious phallic symbolism.

For now, I was left to my own devices and absentmindedly listened to the television in the background. Junon was in a furore over the up-coming nuptials with various commentary over the wedding dress, the bride, the guests, the size of the reception…

They brought up Sephiroth's past exploits and his heroic efforts and protecting the citizens of Shin-Ra. There was plenty of commentary on me as well as something clouded in mystery. It added to the excitement and it was true.

I was one of the various princesses in Godo's household and only worth noting because of my recent engagement to Sephiroth and the scandal surrounding my birth.

I returned to the sofa to sit and watch what the news reporter had to make of me.

"_You can tell she has very aristocratic features from old Nibel nobility. Her father was said to be loosely related to Lady Vienna Shinra whose family was originally Nordic."_

"_That is true Jane, Cyrus Lockhart is a mystery and seems to have disappeared into obscurity. Nobody knows whether he is alive or dead and hasn't been seen since he went on that fateful trip to the Northern Alps eight years ago. The princess certainly resembles him though."_

"_I am told the wedding will have an empty to seat, to represent Princess Tifa's lost parents. President Rupert Shinra will be standing in as the princess's father and Wutai has graciously offered to accept a traditional Eastern wedding."_

I switched off the television at that point. I hardly wanted to be reminded of the man that had abandoned me all those years ago. Had chosen hush money and left me at the mercy of the Wutaian court to carve myself a future of my own. My status as a royal princess hadn't saved me and it was only my knack of survival that had drawn the Empress's interest to take me in and give me recognition.

A light knock on the door jolts me out of my thoughts. Smoothing down my black valentino dress, I answered and was surprised to see Sephiroth at the door. I had been greeted formally upon arrival, but the first two nights I was here, I had not seen him at all.

He gave me a slight nod.

"Princess," he said politely.

I mustered up a small smile for him.

"General. I am glad you came to stop by. Please, come in."

He stepped into my ante-chamber and relaxed somewhat when I closed the door.

"I am sorry I could not see you before. Duty called and…preparations had to be made."

I led him over to the lounge area.

"Would you like something to drink? Wine? Tea?"

He sat down and looked at the Wutaian tea set on the table.

"Were you just about to have some?"

Kneeling down at the table I nodded.

"It is lemon and pomegranate. Not traditional Wutaian, but it is nice. Would you like some? There is honey…"

"Please."

I lifted the small teapot in proper ceremony and poured it in his cup. He scrutinised my every action, but everything was so formal, it made things awkward. I needed to make him relaxed. Bring him into a false sense of security.

I smiled at him and handed him the cup.

He sipped as I poured my own.

"Are you missing your home?"

I sat myself near him trying hard not to mull over the complexities surrounding this man. It was so hard to contrast him as the polite gentleman before me to the bloodthirsty monster on the battlefield.

"A little bit. Things are very…different here. And I haven't exactly been outside to explore. Junon is very beautiful though."

He nodded and made a sound of agreement. He wasn't much one for words or he simply wasn't sure how to act around me.

"The wedding is at the end of the week so I am sure you will get the chance to look around. Shin-Ra will be expecting it for a PR opportunity."

"Not one for the camera? They talk about you constantly on the news since the…" I didn't want to say defeat.

"Since the surrender of Wutai," I conceded instead. _Tactful surrender. _

I looked at his expressionless face. Expressionless for my benefit probably.

"They say you are a hero."

Sephiroth put down his cup and studied my face.

"Do you think that?"

The question took me off guard. At once I knew it was some sort of test and that I had to answer very carefully. There is no way he would believe the lie that I supported the Continentals. He knew better than anyone what loyalty and patriotism meant to the Wutai.

"I think you are a hero to your people. And I can't exactly blame you for doing your duty for your people and country. It is a shame we have been brought together under less than desirable circumstances. I don't despise you, but I can't see you as a hero either."

Lies and half-truths mixed together. It worked as he gave me a gentle smile and reached over to touch my hand.

"I admire your honesty. I promise you will be treated well here and be under my protection."

It was a sweet gesture and I was sure it was extremely rare to open up that way. It seemed he was forcing himself to. I was going to be his wife and supposedly we were going to spend the rest of our lives together.

"You do understand though, your loyalties to Wutai once we are wed will be no more? Other than acting the peacemaker as Shin-Ra wants you to be for the media."

I didn't hesitate.

"A hard habit to break, but I understood as much when I was told I was to be married and in Wutai women are to be loyal to their husbands. I hope I can prove it to you one day," I said with a fake smile feeling like I had swallowed poison with every word.

He simply nodded at that.

"Would you like to go out for dinner tonight?"

"For a PR opportunity?"

"No. Something more private to get to know each other better."

_Isn't that what we are doing now?_

I thought about it for a moment.

"What did you have in mind?"

"My apartment…ours. You could see it for the first time and food can be catered."

I kept silent about the implications and motivations behind that. Did he really want to get to know me or have more freedom to subtly interrogate me? I had a feeling this hotel room was bugged, but Sephiroth's own apartment possibly offered him more leeway to ask blunter questions.

That and if he expected me to stay the night. Even join his bed. He was well within his rights to demand it of me and I was in no position to refuse him.

It didn't matter. I would spin this to my advantage and use this as an opportunity.

"That sounds fine. And food doesn't need to be catered. Do you like Wutaian cuisine or anything else? I can cook it and you could sample my food. Best to find out at the beginning of the marriage whether you like my food or not."

The suggestion took him by surprise and he seemed to relax more.

"Wutaian princesses can cook?" He asked in bemusement.

I chuckled.

"It is a useful skill and most noble women have the basics. I have more. Remember I told you I was raised by my father for several years and joined the Pagoda to be raised as a priestess. It was these years where I learned to cook. Monks and nuns are expected to be efficient and do charity work."

He accepted the explanation with indifference. By Gaia this man was a rock.

"Well then I will take you up on your offer my lady and I don't mind Wutaian cuisine. Tempura and udon are my preferred foods."

He rose up to bid me farewell and I followed him to the door.

"Thank you for stopping by. I will see you later tonight?"

"Yes," he said and hesitated a moment.

"Tifa I…"

I looked up at him expectantly and then he lent closer and I understood what he meant to do.

A quick, clumsy but gentle kiss was placed on my lips before he moved away and left without a word.

I shut the door and leaned on the back of it, heart pounding.

One because I triumphed and two because I knew without a doubt, he was a man unused to any sort of long term relationship, sexual or otherwise. Whores and one night stands were the only things in his bed.

He had never had a proper affectionate relationship with a real woman. Hell, he probably wasn't around them much save for the occasional inter-department professionalism.

His inexperience was my gain. And tonight I would make my move.

* * *

**A/N: Please R &amp;R and stay tuned. Things will get a move on from here, but slow build is necessary to get an idea of Tifa's intentions and character. **


End file.
